


Come After Me

by GirlInThePinkStilletos



Series: For Her [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInThePinkStilletos/pseuds/GirlInThePinkStilletos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I think I wanted to know if you would come after me.'<br/>'I will always come after you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come After Me

It has been a year since the birth of the beautiful Sara, and as the faithful godmother, I have made it my solemn duty to make sure of two very important things: 1) that Starling City is as safe as humanly, or arrow-ly possible, and 2) I can fully function around Sara’s godfather. 

The first one has gone really well actually. Malcolm Merlin is long dead, Ra’s al Guhl finally catching up to him in a very bloodthirsty way, leading not only to the death of Nyssa, but unfortunately Laurel, who let her desperation to find Sara’s killer combined with her lack of training to make her very reckless. Not that that isn’t completely understandable. It is. Really. If I had a little sister who I thought had died, who suddenly returned, only to go away and come back again, then die in my arms, I think I would be sufficiently angry to want revenge. I mean, who wouldn’t, right? But maybe I’d take Diggle with me, or Lyla. Maybe both, it couldn’t hurt. Between her espionage skills and Digg’s pure bulk, and of course, my brain, we’d be unbeatable. But, wait. I’m rambling. 

Back to the point in 3, 2, 1.

Basically the city is as safe as it can be, the most frightening thing we have had to deal with lately have been muggings and the like, or so Roy said before he left with Thea. I am so happy the two of them worked it out, there’s only so much Roy-moping I can take! Anyway, the two have been together for three months, and are now travelling the world together trying to figure out how to live without the shadow of over-bearing vigilantes always encroaching on them. I think it will be good for them, Thea especially since none of us even dreamed to imagine that she would be the one to fire the kill shot (or arrow, whatever), despite how hard Ra’s tried. Killing your own father? Brave doesn’t even begin to cover it, and I know it messed with her head a little bit, despite her knowing there was no other option. 

That leaves 2) Sara’s godfather a.k.a Oliver. Mr-I-know-I-love-you-but-I-won’t-do-anything-about-it. It has been a year since the bomb in the restaurant, a year since he said he loved me. It has been six months since Malcolm, Laurel, and Nyssa died. And it has been five months and 30 days since I was last in the Foundry. My number one way of coping with having to see Oliver; not having to see him 24/7. I barely think of him now. Okay, maybe my mind strays to him sitting in his office trying so hard to focus on documents I know he finds to be really boring, eyeing up his new barely-legal secretary. Yes, secretary, not executive assistant. That blonde bimbo is not worthy of that title. Maybe she did study the secretarial arts at the University of Sluttsville. Probably. 

I wonder if he misses me? No. Stop. I’ve been doing so well! It was the best decision I ever made; to leave the foundry. Definitely.

It was the final straw when I saw them in bed together, him and that blonde idiot. It was the day after Laurel had passed away, and I figured I would pop over to Oliver’s new penthouse apartment to check he hadn’t drowned himself in vodka, or worse. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that the reason he wasn’t breaking his back on the salmon ladder was because he was climbing his secretary instead. I can still relive it now, all these months later, as if it were yesterday:

‘Oliver? Open the door. I know you’re in there! Don’t make me use my spare key, it’s at the bottom of my bag and I really don’t want your neighbours to see the contents of my bag spread out on the floor!’ 

I give the door one last knock before biting the proverbial bullet and start digging through my bag for the smallest key in the universe of small keys. Trust Oliver to make my life difficult without even knowing it. Again. 

Finally getting the door open and stumbling through the hall into the kitchen, I call out for him one more time but no answer came. Making my way through the apartment, I get to the master bedroom and tentatively knock on the door.

It swings open a little and I can see clothes strewn all over the floor. Crouching to pick them up as I come through the door, I pause when I see a pink lace bra positioned on top of one of Oliver’s white dress shirts. 

The rest of the clothes I had been collecting fall to the ground, my hands suddenly not functioning except to dangle his stupid key from my index finger. 

I lift my gaze slowly, meeting his piercing blue gaze. Lounging on his bed, fully naked with the sheets draped very sparsely over his bottom half, his hand running up and down the bare back of Bitcharella, who was sound asleep. 

‘Felicity-’ I raise my hand before he can say anymore. I stare at him for a long moment, and I can tell he’s wondering what my reaction will be: furious or tearful. 

I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of either. 

I don’t know how long we stayed staring at eachother, but after a while I just couldn’t do it anymore. Turning my head very quickly, I stared out of the window instead, trying to process. 

Taking a deep breath I steeled myself to make the biggest decision of my life. He didn’t even move a muscle, just kept stroking her. 

‘I’m done.’ I finally choked out, my mouth suddenly very dry. 

I turned around to him once again, and he had a look of both resignation and confusion wrinkling his brow. Good. 

Hitching my bag further up my shoulder, I let the keys drop onto the bed at his feet, turned on my heel and left the apartment as fast as I could without running. He didn’t come after me. 

After I left, I drove to the foundry to grab the very few items I kept there that Oliver hadn’t bought for me during the years, bid my babies goodbye and left the foundry for the last time. 

Xxx

A fortnight later I had sold my townhouse, moved all of my personal belongings into storage minus a small suitcase of necessities, said my goodbyes to the rest of team arrow, changed my phone number, and handed in my resignation to the Board (I couldn’t bring myself to hand it to Oliver’s secretary herself). 

Now here I am, five and a half months later, finally settled into my new home in the south of France, nestled deep in the Pyrenees. My new life couldn’t be more different from Starling City, I welcome the lack of drama, the tranquillity and the simpleness of life. 

The nearest post office is thirty minutes away; the local shop is twice that. 

I keep in touch with Digg and Roy by mail, mainly postcards. I don’t think I have it in me to write a letter. I might end up asking how he is, I’m better with a small space. 

They don’t know where I am. I haven’t used anything remotely electronic since arriving here; no trail to pick up. I live on cash, but make sure to ask for widely varying postcard locations. 

I still use my own name. 

He won’t find me. He didn’t come after me then, he won’t now.

Xxx

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I came to find you.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I couldn’t live without you.’

‘You should have thought about that before. It’s too late. I’ve moved on.’

‘Have you?’ He sighs deeply, ‘You could have stayed, why run?’

‘I think I wanted to see if you would come after me.’

‘I will always come after you. Everytime you go, you take a part of me with you. I am only whole when I’m with you, so how can I not come after you?’

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & please leave a comment/review. Also, I'm taking prompts for future stories, so if you leave a prompt in the comment section I'll give it my best shot!
> 
> xxx  
> GirlInThePinkStilletos


End file.
